One significant recent trend in the development of technology related to semiconductor chips is reducing the size of semiconductor chips. Hence, in the field of packaging, in accordance with a rapid increase in demand for small semiconductor chips, or the like, the implementation of a semiconductor package having a compact size and including a plurality of pins has been demanded.
One type of package technology suggested in order to satisfy the technical demand as described above is a fan-out semiconductor package. Such a fan-out semiconductor package has a compact size and may allow a plurality of pins to be implemented by redistributing connection terminals outwardly of a region in which a semiconductor chip is disposed.